


Moving Day

by Abyssinian



Series: Building a Life Together [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinian/pseuds/Abyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is officially moving in with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

About three weeks before the wedding Stiles and Derek had dinner with the sheriff on a warm evening, after his shift. Stiles had cooked his dad's favorite and John was immediately suspicious, when he saw what was being served.  
"Is there something you want to tell me?"  
"Sit and eat, dad." Stiles grinned at his father. "Or should I pack this up and take it to the wolves?"  
"No, no, no." He appeased his son and sat down at the back porch table.  
Derek brought the food outside and they ate only making small talk, until Stiles put the dessert on the table.  
"Okay, I've waited long enough. Out with whatever it is you need to tell me."  
"I'm moving in with Derek."  
John narrowed his eyes. "You practically live there already."  
"Yes and we're getting married and now I'm actually moving. As in taking my stuff and changing my address. Officially."  
"But…"  
"Dad, I'm getting married." He stressed the word. "I'm going to live with my husband." He poked Derek's shoulder with his index finger. "This one."  
"As opposed to the other person you're marrying?"  
"Funny, old man."  
"Not that old."  
"Old enough to live alone?"  
"I think I'll manage."  
"And it's not like I'll live far away or you can't come over, dad."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Anytime, John."  
The sheriff nodded. It was bad enough his son was going to college soon, but with him moving out, which he had been painfully aware of would happen very soon, he wouldn't see much of him anymore. Less than he already did.

The next day Stiles sat in his bedroom on the floor, a few unassembled boxes leaning against the wall. He let his gaze wander around the room, he didn't own all that much stuff. Books, many of which had already migrated to the library at the Hale house, especially the recent additions of historic texts about the supernatural.  
This room held so many memories. Good and bad ones. Most of the memories of his mother were tied to this house and this room. He was lost in his thoughts, when Derek appeared in the doorway and came inside, kneeling beside his mate.  
"Hey." The wolf stroked along his cheek.  
Only then did the teen realize that a few tears had run down his face. He blinked them furiously away. "It's nothing. Just thinking."  
"About what?" The alpha asked softly.  
"My mom."  
Derek sighed and placed a small kiss on Stiles' temple. "You want me to help you pack anything?"  
"You can pack the rest of my clothes."  
"Is anything still in the laundry?"  
"I don't think so. Most of it is at the mansion already."  
"Okay." The older man took one of the boxes and started to empty the closet and dresser.  
A while later Stiles also took a box and put books inside. He would sort through everything when he would unpack. The next box they filled with small stuff, picture frames, the small stuffed snowman Scott had gotten him as a joke once.  
"Seriously? You're taking this?"  
"It's funny." Stiles grinned and pecked his lips.  
"It really isn't. You almost died that night."  
"We kinda all did."  
"Still."  
"It's small. And right now we're packing everything up. I'll sort through it, when I start to unpack."  
"So you're gonna get rid of it then?"  
"Jeez Sourwolf." Stiles grabbed the alpha's chin. "It's a joke." He pressed their closed lips together for a few seconds and separated them with a loud smacking noise. "Come on, one more box, then we make dinner. Dad should come home soon."  
They finished quickly and put the four boxes they had filled into the Jeep. Stiles' room was nearly empty now, save his furniture, which he wouldn't take with him except for the dresser, since the Hale house was completely furnished.

Derek and Stiles were still cooking, when the sheriff came home. He greeted the younger men and went upstairs to change. John took a look into his son's bedroom and was a little shocked how empty it was, without Stiles' things.  
"You really took everything." The older Stilinski said with a weird undertone, as he entered the kitchen.  
His son turned toward him. "Well, yeah." Stiles said slowly. "Dad?"  
"It's just a lot."  
The alpha mate scrunched up his face. "Dad?"  
His father stepped forward and hugged him tightly.  
"It's okay, dad. I'll just live a few miles away." Stiles also squeezed his father tightly and nuzzled his neck, breathing his scent in deeply.  
Meanwhile Derek had finished the cooking and was already loading plates and setting them on the table. He took a cautious look at the two hugging men. Stiles was slowly loosening his grip and pushing John into his seat.  
"I'll still come around. I have to make sure you eat right."  
That got him a small smile.  
"And there won't be any privacy issues with Melissa anymore." Stiles grinned from ear to ear, his father glared and Derek groaned. "Oh, come on. I can't have you moping around, dad. I was gonna move out eventually."  
"I know, son. It's just been a lot of changes in the last months."  
"That wasn't just me."  
"It was mostly you and quite life altering, I might add."  
"Well, can't help who you fall in love with. Especially handsome Sourwolves." That earned him a low growl and he giggled. "We'll get the dresser tomorrow."  
"Oh?"  
"Well, with both of our clothes we do need a little more space."  
Derek glanced at the sheriff then at Stiles. "We can always buy another one, to match the one we already have."  
"Or that…" The teen nodded slowly. "Let's do that."

The next day they bought another matching dresser for Stiles and the teen started unpacking the boxes. To his surprise sorting out quite a few things that wouldn't find a new place in his new home. He did keep the little snowman, although it went into his sock drawer.

The sheriff stood in the open doorway to his son's former room when he came home from his shift that day. He'd apparently been standing there quite awhile, because he hadn't heard Melissa come into the house and up the stairs. Her hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.  
"He's really gone." The man sighed.  
"Well, he was gonna move out eventually. We'll be fine, John."  
"Yeah, it'll still take some getting used to."  
"I know." She kissed his cheek and went to his bedroom to change out of her scrubs and order dinner. Stiles would scold her, but they both had had a long day and she only wanted to curl up on the couch with her boyfriend, which she did.


End file.
